


Wake Up, We Can't Do This

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Boss peter hale, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Cheating Peter Hale, Consensual Somnophilia, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Relationships, Erotic Dreams, F/M, Fucking, Grinding, Hickies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Infidelity, Little plot, Love Bites, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Marking, Missionary Position, Mutual Non-Con, NSFW, NSFW GIF, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Personal Assistant You, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Smut, Somnophilia, Step-dad Peter Hale, Step-parent Incest, Stepdad/Stepdaughter Relationship, Tumblr, Unhappy marriage, Vaginal Fingering, Waking Up Inside Stepdaughter, Wet Dream, a little bit of non-con since Peter is sleeping, almost incest, cumming inside, horrible mom, lusting after boss, lusting after stepdad, mentioned mom, peter likes it though, sex fantasies, step-dad, step-daughter, unfaithful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n can’t help but take it further than appropriate with her stepdad once he sleepwalks into her bed





	Wake Up, We Can't Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Overused sleepwalking trope but oh well. This is almost incest, they aren’t related, but if that’s not your cup of tea its best not to read this fic. There's a Peter gif in here that doesn't really belong, I just found him so good looking that I had to include it in the fic.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Fuck you Peter!” you heard your mom scream at your stepdad, rolling your eyes you tried to ignore them and get some sleep. You were used to their yelling as they were always like this, but that didn’t mean it didn’t annoy you, getting close to no sleep at nights because of them. Why did they even get married if all they do is fight? Peter didn’t even seem to love her anymore, you doubted he ever really did, and mom was barely home, choosing to stay at the office until late. Well, you suspected she was actually seeing someone else those late nights, she never could be faithful to one guy for too long You heard a door slam, then a growl, and then nothing.

Finally, they were done for the night. You knew Peter would storm off to the couch and your mom would sleep in her room and tomorrow morning they’ll act as if they have no issues with each other and still love each other deeply. Then you’ll hear a round of morning sex that would be followed by seeing a happy, smiling mom walk into the kitchen.

Like clockwork. Every. Single. Time.

\-------

You jerked awake after hearing someone stumble through your door, blinking up at the clock on your nightstand you see its three in the morning. Turning your head towards the door, you can make out the shadow of a man.

“Peter?” you whisper, why had he come into your bedroom so late. He didn’t answer or even acknowledge that he heard you, instead, he just walked over to your bed and pulled the covers back slipping in next to you. As if it were his own bed, he just laid his head down. What the hell is going on? What does he think he’s doing? But as you look him over you notice that he is completely out of it, was he sleepwalking? Did he do that often? You turned your head to watch him as you analyze the situation.

He had barely put his head down for a minute before he had rolled over and put an arm and leg around your body encasing you to the bed. What the fuck is he doing, does he do this every night with your mom. You tried to push him off, but he was so heavy, so you just huffed and laid there. Seeming to sense your acceptance, he started moving his hips and wriggling against you. It took you a second to see that he wasn’t shifting to get comfortable but to hump into your body. Is he having a sex dream on me? Oh god, he probably thinks I’m mom. Maybe they do end up sleeping together at night after all.

“Peter?” you whisper again trying to wake him up. You knew it was bad to wake up a sleepwalker, but you didn’t know what else to do and you were afraid mom might wake up. 

“Come on, wake up” You whispered again, nudging him but it did nothing. Shit! He must have taken his sleeping pill. He sometimes used pills to sleep after fighting with your mom, he claimed he used them because he couldn’t sleep well at night but you knew it was so he didn’t have to deal with her until the next day.

“Mmmm, baby” Peter whispers still asleep and moves his mouth down to start kissing your neck.

“Peter, wake up!” you say struggling slightly underneath him. He didn’t listen or wake up, instead, he moved his hand down your body until he reached your panties and started to rub at your core.

“Fuck! Peter, please wake up, we can’t do this!” you tell him, not trying as hard as you could to follow through with what you were saying. The truth was you wanted this, you thought Peter was beyond sexy, ever since you met him the first day at his office you’ve wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked hard by him.

Peter and your mom had been dating for a few months, having met online, when she convinced him to hire you as his assistant. Stating you needed the experience and wanting you to have money so you could move out of her house. You hadn’t even met him until your first day on the job, but the second you saw him you were hooked. Having a lot of recurring fantasies of your current situation, well in your fantasies you were usually doing it on his desk, but you weren’t going to complain about that now. If he hadn’t been dating your mom, you would have made a move, even if she was horrible to you and probably deserved it. It was really him that always kept things professional, you would have done something with him if he hadn’t made it obvious he wouldn’t do anything with his girlfriend then wife’s daughter, but you still saw the glances he would send your way when he thought you weren’t looking.

You tilted your head back to give him more access as you brought your hand up to grab onto his hair. He moved your panties to the side to feel you.

“Fuck, baby” Peter moaned slipping a finger inside your wet core, even in his sleep, he seemed to know what to say to get you soaked.

“Peter!” you moan as his fingers move inside you and him nibbling down your neck a bit. Adding another finger when you were ready.

“Fuck Peter, I’m going to cum” you whimper as he hits your g-spot. 

“Baby!” he groans as he keeps finger fucking you and biting gently at your neck, pushing you over the edge and making you cum on his fingers.

Fuck, it felt so good but so wrong, you couldn’t believe you just did that with your mom’s husband, your stepdad. Taking his fingers out he puts them into his mouth and licks them clean while groaning. You can’t help but whimper at the sight. He grabs onto your panties and pushes them down your hips, struggling a little so you help him push it all the way off and throw them on the floor. As you throw them on the floor, he pulls down his boxers low enough to get his dick out before he just shoved himself right inside you, making you have to bite his neck to keep from screaming at the sudden intrusion. 

“Fuck, daddy!” you whimper, and he twitches inside you. Glancing up at him, you can see that he is still asleep as his head falls down onto your shoulder and starts moving inside you hard. Moving your hand up to grasp his hair with one hand and grab at his back with the other. 

“Oh my god!” you say clenching around him, making him go even harder. “Fuck daddy, I’m going to cum again”

“Cum for me baby” He says leaning down and mouthing at your boobs over your shirt, making them harden.

“Fuck” you moan loudly clenching around him, making it even tighter for him as you wrap your legs around his waist. He stopped his movements and stilled inside you.

“Princess?” You hear and look up to see Peter on his arms leaning over you wide awake. He was staring right at you with a look in his eyes of confusion but also lust. The sight made you tighten and cum on his dick.

“Fuck, daddy!” you moan and dig your nails into his back hard enough to make him arch further into you, causing you to start shaking at the feeling of him so deep inside you. The sight of you, his stepdaughter, assistant and secret jerk-off fantasy, coming around his cock and nails digging harshly into his back made him cum instantly inside of you. Leaning down, he bites into your neck unable to think rationally and hold back from the pleasure he was feeling.

After a few moments of you both panting against one another and catching your breath, he removes himself from inside you and slumps down on the bed next to you.

“What the hell was that?!” 

“What do you mean, daddy?” you ask innocently as you lay there in only a small tank top, dark marks from his lips all over your neck, and his cum dripping out of you. His eyes roamed over your body, not being able to help himself. He had pictured you like this a thousand times, but the real image was better than anything his mind could have conjured up. Peter couldn’t even bring himself to answer as he didn’t want to take his eyes off of you, making you smirk slightly and move over to wrap your body against his, placing an arm and leg around his body.

“It was fun, daddy!” You say moving your leg up and down his, causing your wetness to grind slightly at his thigh. He groaned and brings his arm around your back to grab onto your hip, trying to still your movements.

“Can’t you wait for work tomorrow daddy?” you say nipping at his chest lightly “it’ll be so fun… sir!”

He growls, his patience breaking as he flipped you over so you’re on your back. 

“You don’t know the half of it yet, princess!” He smirks and kisses down your stomach to reach where you were still dripping with him for the second round.


End file.
